Finally at Peace
by Ize09
Summary: Even in death, Petra watches over him till she knows Levi will pull through. (Drabble)


Ghostly tears refused to stop as she gazed up at her captain. Why did he have to make such a face; one that bears no emotion yet inwardly breaking down inside. A sob escaped as she watched him take in her death for a few moments.

Petra had accepted the fact that they failed the mission.

That she had failed him.

Then she cursed the gods over the tragedy that occurred, undeserving of his mourning, and felt even more guilt when she watched him leave to rescue Eren.

Once he was gone, she turned back to gaze at her own corpse, softly whispering strings of apologies as she muttered his name over and over again. Regretfully accepting their loss, Petra stayed silent as she occasionally heard Eren's rage against the enemy.

After some time, she heard nervous murmurs and she looked to find a small team led by Levi to bring back the bodies of his comrades. Levi stayed put on his horse, watching soldiers do something that he believed he should be doing and gently laid a hand on his injured leg.

Petra's eyes widened she quickly appeared on his side,

"_Heichou, are you hurt?_"

She knew it was futile to expect an answer from him, yet she still looked at him with pleading eyes. She desired at least some sign that she was heard but then that unfamiliar emotion he rarely expressed flashed once more across his facial features. That alone made the guilt stronger than ever.

How could she rest in peace when he wasn't okay?

Petra slowly enveloped him into her arms as she tried to console him, ignoring the fact that he slightly shivered and cursed under his breath.

* * *

She figured that there would be fatalities, but her fears soon turned into dread when she noticed countless bodies collected, defeated the same way she was.

She stayed close to her captain, noticing glances from few soldiers who secretly watched Levi as he stood in front of his team's corpses. Her apologies were whispered one after another, but she soon choked on her last regretful words of sorrow as Petra gazes at Levi who kneels down onto the dry, patchy grass. It didn't take her long to realize that her corpse was the closest to him and continued to watch as he began to undo her patch of her breast pocket.

"_Heichou?_"

Words could not describe his action yet she soon felt touched when he took it. She didn't know what compelled him to do such as a thing as she only recalled him comforting his soldiers right before they gained their wings of freedom.

A sad smile formed as she trailed behind her captain who hid her patch inside his jacket sleeve. Confused yet happy that some part of her would still be with him, she cracked another beautiful smile that sadly, Levi would not be able to see again.

* * *

She hovered over him as they rode their way back towards the wall, unsure about the constant negative feeling she kept having, yet all ideas were dispersed each time she took a glance at her captain. It was enough to bring relief for a short amount of time.

However, it was finally cut short when soldiers guarding the rear notified the Legion of the incoming titans.

Petra's eyes widened at the titans before her attention was brought back onto Levi who slowed down the pace. Her heart broke each time he made that expression as she constantly wished to relieve him from the burden of their deaths.

"_Please don't make such an expression, Heichou_."

Sadly, she couldn't do anything about it.

She said nothing as she listened to Levi's instructions over abandoning the corpses. She grimaced at the thought of being left behind, yet she accepted it. Her captain sometimes had the hardest job and she obviously respected him for that.

She didn't see her body being dumped out; she only focused all of her attention onto Levi as Petra caught him having one last glance of her. She then reached out to him again, only for her to be unintentionally ignored.

Still, she was glad that the remaining soldiers had managed to outrun them.

* * *

Petra heard him sigh quietly when she watched Levi approach a soldier who mourned over his friends. He was in the middle of cursing his stupidity till the captain broke all his thoughts by appearing in front of him.

"Levi Heichou?" A soldier Petra had recognized as a rookie since she wasn't too familiar with him. Even if she didn't know him, she was able to share her sympathies with him as a defeated look formed onto the soldier's face. Something then occurred that wasn't expected after another minor loss.

"This proves that they were still alive" Levi said,

"At least to me."

Fresh tears bloomed without her permission as she listened to her captain's words. The team clearly meant so much to him but he was willing to comfort another soldier. She then whimpered when she watched him give her patch away to the rookie.

"This was Ivan's."

Petra then wore a warm smile at his kindness, finally in terms with everything that's transpired.

"_He will be fine_," she murmured before gazing at the beautiful sunset. Petra faintly heard familiar voices who she knew so well. They were waiting on her. She turned to her captain and watched him gaze at her patch before finally walking away.

"_Don't give up, Heichou_."

It was faint, but at that moment, Levi swore that he heard her final words.

"Good bye, Petra," he murmured softly as he gazed into the late sky that Petra had disappeared into.


End file.
